starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Fohr Dhaagr
Fohr Dhaagr was a Duros smuggler and brother of the sociopathic Dau Dhaagr, the so-called Butcher of Rexell. History Fohr was born on a station orbiting the planet Duro in 21 BBY. He exhibited spectacular aptitudes in every discipline, and his intelligence offered him a host of opportunities, even under Palpatine's anthropocentric Empire. At first, he studied mechanisms and vessels and engines and star-charts, as all Duros did. At the age of twelve, he was taken from his family by agents of the Imperial Security Bureau; presumably, their plan was to produce a sleeper agent in the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Over the next six years, he was trained extensively in martial arts, languages, and skills common in the intelligence community, including slicing, interrogation, resisting interrogation, behavioral modification, and--in short--lying. His personal skills suffered as a result. He could manipulate people, but relating to them on an honest and personal level was beyond his grasp. The influence of the ISB also maligned his moral compass, leading him to three years of wet-work for the Empire. Following the Battle of Endor, Fohr was cut loose by the ISB. He was abandoned on the planet Tatooine, where he wandered the deserts for several years. He was found by Tusken Raiders, who would have killed him, but he helped them improve their attacks against Imperial and civilian convoys. Eventually, the Tusken Raiders released him, albeit grudgingly. When he reached civilization, he signed on with a mercenary crew. They were hired by the New Republic to evacuate refugees from the Imperial-controlled planet Amvas II. The whole plan went sideways when a rebel group activated a number of chemical and radioactive weapons across the planet. The crew was stranded for six months. In the process, Fohr was injured and left to die. He was rescued by a lone rebel, who had opposed the desperate last-ditch effort of his cause. Fohr and the man talked at length while Fohr healed of his injuries. Fohr came to realize that the Empire lacked the righteous stance he had believed in. With the help of his benefactor, he mended his moral compass. Eventually, in 13 ABY, he escaped the planet on a smuggling vessel; the other man died of the poisons that filled his homeworld's atmosphere. Fohr wandered the Galaxy, performing odd jobs to keep himself fed. He eventually ended up at his homeworld of Duro. He learned of his own culture during his time there, but he passed most of his time playing Sabacc. He excelled at the game, winning enough to make a living. Eventually, he took out a loan according to the Duros lending tradition, opting for the one-time payment with ten-percent interest. The loan was for 135,000 credits, with which Fohr purchased a brand-new YT-1930. He named the vessel the Idiot's Array and decided to take up smuggling. He put out an ad for a copilot. He went through dozens of resumés from Duros astrogators and pilots, explaining with frustration that he did not need anyone who had his own skills. Eventually, a Wookiee named Falatarr applied for the job. The Wookiee was a fierce combatant, had perfect aim, and knew the mechanics of a starship at least as well as Fohr did. However, during Falatarr's escape from slavery, his throat was severely damaged, leaving him unable to speak even his native tongue of Shyriiwook. Fohr hired Falatarr on, promising to pay him half of all income for his assistance. They were both remarkably intelligent, and within the first year of their partnership, they had developed a language of gestures and movements to convey most of their important points. They rarely had personal conversations or story time, and when they did, they used written media. In moments of urgency, Fohr spoke to Falatarr, but otherwise, he respected the Wookiee's pain and conversed on equal terms. At the end of 18 ABY, Fohr's loan payment was due, but he was robbed before he could make good. Skills Fohr's training included extensive study of martial arts. He was proficient in the following disciplines: *Echani *Hijkata *K'tara *K'thri *Stava *Teräs Käsi He was also aware of the techniques of the following martial arts, which he occasionally employed and prepared defenses against: *The Forbelean Defense *Gand martial arts *Wrruushi He was trained extensively as a pilot of atmospheric and land-based vehicles, as well as starfighters and freighters. During his youth, he studied mechanics and astrogation with his people. His training also included languages. Besides Durese and Basic, he could speak Huttese, Bothese, Bocci, Cheunh, Hapan, Neimoidian, Sullustese, and Sluissese, and he could understand Dosh, Jawaese, and Tusken. Category:Archangel Category:Duros